Talk:Anthony DiNozzo
Date of Birth I do realise Tony's birthday is a murky area, since Kate guessed his age in season 1 to be 32, which would fit the 1972 birth year unless you take into account he said he was a Cancer (star sign) in Season 4, Episode 14 Blowback. Since the episode with this original statement of Tony's age aired in, and was likely dated in the month of May, then Tony would have been turning 33 that year (2004), meaning he was actually born in 1971, between June 20 and July 22. This age would also likely fit with the fact his pledge year was said to be 1989 in another more recent episode. However, his ID when he was in Iraq apparently said 19 July, 1968 (Season 5 episode 15 "In the Zone", although I don't have a screenshot to confirm this. Therefore, if you wish to keep the season 1 age reference, shouldn't his birth year be changed to 1971? Or if the more current episodes are considered better canon, then shouldn't the 1968 birth year be added? Or if its too murky, then maybe nothing until confirmed? Sorry if this is long winded but it's a confusing area and I thought it should be addressed. Miraitrunks766 (talk) ( ) 09:35, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Middle Name Where is proof that Dimitri is DiNozzo's middle name. Until it is proven through reference, his name should revert to Anthony D. DiNozzo. : I agree. The additions were made by an anonymous user who gave no summary for his edits, so this really isn't referenced. I'll edit it back. -- Napoleon 9th (talk) ( ) 15:09, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Dinozzo's age In season 1 Kate states that Dinozzo is 32, since the episode with this original statement of Tony's age aired in, and was likely dated in the month of May, then Tony would have been turning 33 that year (2004), which means that Dinozzo was born in 1971, because he said he was a Cancer (star sign) in Season 4, Episode 14 Blowback he would have to have been born between June 20 and July 22. However, his ID when he was in Iraq apparently said 19 July, 1968 (Season 5 episode 15 "In the Zone" However Dinozzo was in the Ohio State Alpha Chi Delta class of 1989,which would have made him 31 if he were actually born in 1968 however if that were true then in Dinozzo's flashbacks in Cadence it is stated that at the age of 17 Anthony Dinozzo Jr went to a military academy, but he would have been 17 in 1985 if he were born in 1968 and therefore he would have been 27 in 1995 which would make him 47 in 2015 however since Kate said that Tony was 32 in 2003 or 2004 which would mean he was born in 1971 which would place the events shown in Dinozzo's flashbacks in Candence in the year 1987 or 1988 which makes more sense if you consider that Jason King was 29 in the episode "Rekindled" and Dinozzo saved Jason's life when he was 9 and since the episode rekindled takes place in 2012, which means that Jason was 9 in 1992, which makes Dinozzo 21 in 1992 which is the only point in time in which he would have been 41 in 2012 and in the episode "Once a crook" Dinozzo meets Anton Markin for the first time in 15 years which places the events shown in Dinozzo's flashbacks in this episode in the year 1998 which would make him 28 in 1998 and since Dinozzo became a ncis agent in 2001 as seen in the episode "Baltimore" which shows us why Dinozzo became an NCIS agent which is why Dinozzo is stated to be 32 in 2003 because in 2001 he was 30 which means he was 43 in 2013 and therefore would have been 45 in Family first the season finale for season 13 and the final appearance to date of Anthony D Dinozzo Jr. Tony's fantasy about Kate It should be added that viewers can infer that the reason Kate screamed when Tony said "Sometimes I used to picture you naked" was because she likely ''was ''naked. Although this cannot be proven because it was off screen, it can be inferred based on McGee's fantasy of Kate because he pictured her in many different ways, all of which appeared in his fantasy of her. Erinsmclaughlin (talk) ( ) 06:31, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Ref tag I'd do it myself, but since the page is protected... Somebody please add the following to the end of the article: ( )References (<)references/> --Sings-With-Spirits (talk) ( ) 01:15, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you! :--Sings-With-Spirits (talk) ( ) 20:39, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Very Special Agent Considering how often it comes up, including Bishop's mother even directly quoting him in the most recent (25/11) episode, Tony's habit of referring to himself as "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" seems worthy of mention. TGBX (talk) ( ) 10:41, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Didn't he work for NCIS for 15 years not 13, when he first joined 2001? When Tony first joined the NCIS in 2001 didn't he stay 15 years when he left NCIS in may 2016? Abmwm330 (talk) ( ) 21:52, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Dinozzo's age Given that in season 1 Kate clearly states that Anthony Dinozzo (Jr) is 32 and in 2012 we are informed that he saved the life of Jason King when he was 9 years old and Jason is 29, the logical conclusion would be that he saved Jason's life in 1992 at the age of 21, given that he would have been 41 in 2012, which would suggest that he was born in 1971 however the episode "Cadence" revolves around the military academy that Tony was sent to when he was 17 after having been (presumably) kicked out of 6 boarding schools in four years, however for this to work he would have to have gone there between 1987 and 1988 which couldn't work with the fact that he went to Ohio State University and was in the Ohio State Alpha Chi Delta class of 1989, Which would put his age at 19, and therefore the fire that killed Jason King's sister would have happened in 1992, making him 45 in 2016 not 46 years old and born in 1968. 14:42, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Tony Relationship with Ziva Tony and Ziva weren't just co-workers they were also friends and lovers. I have proof they were lovers becuase of Tali. Ziva kept her a secret from Tony but when she had died he had to take care of Tali. Tali knew that Tony was her father because she said father in hebrew. Zova told Tali about him but she didn't tell DiNozzo. When we met Tali, that was the last episode with DiNozzo because he couldn't risk his life as an agent anymore because if he died Tali wouldn't grow up without knowing her parents. Senior probably would have to take care of Tali becuase he is her last living relative. So Tony decided it was time for him to quit because he couldn't do that to Tali. Season 13 and the last episode is when DiNozzo quit. Tony and Ziva were soulmates and Tony loved her with all his heart. Ziva was the same with Tony. If Tony knew, Ziva knew he would quit his job and go there to be with his family and protect them as much as possible. I would add this myself but the page is protected. Ziva should be in Relationships with Women Lilbribri2000 (talk) ( ) 02:13, February 13, 2018 (UTC)